


Random Destiel Teacher Fanfic

by GayDemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, History Teacher Castiel (Supernatural), Homophobia, M/M, Military Veteran Castiel (Supernatural), Teacher Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayDemon/pseuds/GayDemon
Summary: When some kid in Deans mechanics class begins bad mouthing 'gays', Dean decides to call this kids out. When even dean saying that hes bi and does 'manly shit', the kid still keeps being a douche. So, dean calls down his veteran boyfriend, who just so happens to be the history teacher Castiel.I'm from the UK so I don't entirely known school systems, classes, or anything about the american army really, so, yeah. Also, there is definitely gonna be some homophobic language, pretty sure, i'm going off a very dumb idea I had, so, sorry for the shit writing, also, there will be swearing. Also I can't spell to well. In short this is gonna be shit :)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 130





	Random Destiel Teacher Fanfic

Dean Winchester is a mechanics teacher at Sioux falls general high school, while Castiel Novak is the advanced history teacher. While dean is known for being one of the most laid back teachers, Cas is more known for his sarcasm and lack of understanding modern day compared to the past.

But surprisingly, they had been dating for over two years. Most of their friends and family knew as well as many teachers, though of course most students were completely oblivious to the fact. All until one douche bag kid made Dean happily spill his little secret to shut him the hell up.

It was the third period on a Monday during June that this little incident played out. Charlie was in deans mechanics class, she was more into computers than fixing cars but, she had to take it, luckily, dean and charlie were both nerdy enough to make charlie enjoy the class.

She was talking about the pride parade she was going to with one of her friends, they were in the I.T. rooms since they were having to make a presentation, when a kid, Zach, butted into the conversation.

“We get it, your a gay, will you shut up about it ?!”

Dean over heard but new charlie could stand up for herself, so he didn't intervene, and honestly, he wanted to know how charlie was gonna reply.

Charlie looked the guy up and down and smirked,

“Your just mad my gay ass has slept with more girls than you.”

Dean had to try and not begin cackling right there and then. Zach sat there, almost in shock someone had talked back to him.

“Fucking gay, at least your not one of those fairys that like it up the ass.”

Dean was kinda surprised. Did they forget he was here ? Even Charlie was silent, a look of sheer dumbfoundery on her face, unfortunately, Zach took that as a sign to continue.

“I mean, at least lesbians are hot, but gay dudes. I mean they can't even do anything ! like no gay guy could do something like mechanics or manly shit.”

The kid looked so proud of himself for that one. Dean was getting annoyed, but what finally tipped Dean over the edge was seeing Alfie become so tense. 

Alfie was a quiet kid, but surprisingly good in Deans class. Dean, being Dean, was the teacher many students came to when they were going through something. One day, Alfie came to him, almost in tears because of how scared he was because he thought he might be gay. Dean felt bad for the kid, he knew that panic and was more than happy to help the kid, as well as tell him that if anything happens, he was always there to help.

After seeing Alfie all tense, dean had to speak up,

“What about me then?” 

Zach was kinda surprised, well, most of the class were, but dean didn’t stop there, he wanted to make this kid feel so embarrassed.

“If gay guys cant do anything ‘manly’ how has my bisexual ass been able to teach you mechanics ?”

Dean was silently hoping that would be enough to shut this kid up, unfortunately he wasn't so lucky.

“Well, your half normal, so that doesn't count.”

Dean honestly couldn't handle Zachs dumbass, so he decided the one guy who could actually shut this kid up, his gay, veteran boyfriend. 

Everyone was very confused as dean picked up the phone, talked to someone for a minute, hung up and then looked at Zach like he had just caught him in a checkmate.

Not five minutes later, Castiel walked in, and Dean looked too happy. He stood up walked over to Cas, put his arm around his shoulder and kissed his cheek, before cheerily saying,

“This, is my awesome, bad ass, fully gay, veteran boyfriend.”

Everyone was in shock, not only by the fact they were dating, but that Mr Novak was dating Mr Winchester. The cool, funny, nerdy, layed back mechanics teacher was dating the sarcastic, socially inept, baby in a trench coat history teacher. Or that 

“MR NOVAK WAS IN THE ARMY?!?!?!?”

Zach became very quiet before replying with,

“You cant be gay if you were in the army.”

“Would you like me to dislocate and relocate your shoulder to prove it?”

The absolute seriousness in Castiel's tone and face had dean almost cackling, and charlie and even Alfie very much cackling. Zach seemed thoroughly embarrassed enough to turn around and mumble what sounded like an apology.

“Can i return back to my class now dean.”

Cas asked, smirking.

“Yeah, yeah, go back to teaching kids about the past, see you at lunch.”

“See you at lunch.”

The rest of the class was a mix between awe and amusement and that one day has forever gone down as the best coming out story ever for dean and Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so. Pretty shit. Like I said, just wanna apologise for that. Thanks for reading, hopefully you enjoyed it (even though it's bad). Sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
